


Gaelicat Got Your Tongue?

by Squid of Light (hero_of_derp)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid%20of%20Light
Summary: Since becoming the new Commander of the temple knights, Lucia had gotten three things.A raise (Hilda had peered into her finances), a new set of housing apartments (which Lucia had refused), and her own office.Hilda constantly makes use of the last one.





	Gaelicat Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello new ship???? Sorry I’m bad at writing oral. 
> 
> Dedicated to Shompu for encouraging the SIN.
> 
> Find me on tumblr on balmung-squid and on Twitter as creamsiclesquid!

It was absolute child’s play to sneak into the Temple Knight’s offices, and easy to find Lucia’s office. Since Aymeric’s change of profession she had become his right hand with the Knights, official this time, and with all the luxuries of the new station. A raise (Hilda had peered into her finances), a new set of housing apartments (which Lucia had refused), and her own office. 

Something warmed the cold bitter cracks of Hilda’s heart when she’d realized that Lucia’s office window was incredibly accessible from the street. When Hilda had pointed it out, Lucia had simply stated ‘of course. I rarely expect you to use the front door to visit me.’ What an absolute treasure. 

So. Child’s play. 

It wasn’t Hilda’s fault she was bored and missing her tall lover. It was all Lucia’s fault. Her meetings ran late, battle drills and political bullshit with Aymeric. Hilda couldn’t have cared less. So, dinner under arm, she began lighting the lanterns in the office. She stoked the fire back up from coals, and by the time Lucia finally returned it was warm. Which was good. Because Hilda had stripped off her coat and boots and pants and was sitting on Lucia’s desk in nothing but one of Lucia’s shirts. 

“Oh welcome back Lucia.” She crossed her legs, easily hiding that she was wearing nothing. The collar of the shirt almost hung off her shoulder, a great deal of her chest exposed. Oh yeah. She knew exactly how to tease Lucia. 

“...Hilda.” Lucia’s eyes roamed over Hilda’s body. 

“What’s wrong? Gaelicat got your tongue, first commander?” She held up her hand, her underwear hanging off one finger. Then it slipped from her fingers. “Oops. It seems I dropped something. Would you be ever so kind and pick it up for me?”

Lucia crosses the room with all the poise and contained dignity that she usually did. She knelt down to pick up the underwear, and put them on the desk, though she didn’t stand. Instead she removed her gauntlets, and placed her hands on Hilda’s knees. Hilda smirked and uncrossed her legs. 

“So if the gaelicat doesn’t have your tongue, at least put it to good—use—!”

Lucia had slid her hands up to Hilda’s hips and yanked her to the edge of the desk. As soon as Lucia pressed a chaste kiss to such an unchaste spot, Hilda’s cheeks darkened. She bit her bottom lip. Lucia’s hands slipped from Hilda’s hips to the smooth plane of her belly and up. Lucia cupped her breasts and kissed against Hilda’s heat again. Hilda made a small quiet whine and fell back on the desk. 

“Part yourself for me,” Lucia said, pulling back. Hilda was all too eager to, reaching down and parting her folds, exposing herself to chilly air. She rested her heel on the edge of the desk, opening herself further. “Good girl.”

Oh gods be good. 

Lucia kissed Hilda’s clit and gave her a broad, slow lap with her tongue. Hilda gave a quiet but high pitched whine as Lucia’s fingers traced around her nipples, teasing. Lucia’s tongue did wonderful things against her, licking between her folds, brushing against and circling her clit, even dipping against her entrance. Warm and slick, Hilda’s wetness almost dripped down Lucia’s chin, smearing across her cheek. Lucia pressed her mouth against Hilda and gave gentle suction. Hilda’s back arched and she gasped. 

The whole while Lucia played with her breasts, pinching her nipples and squeezing the easy handful. She went so far as to pushing the shirt up, pressed the fabric against Hilda’s mouth. “Hold,” she ordered, pulling away from Hilda’s warmth long enough to speak. Hilda opened her mouth and took the fabric in. Lucia praised her by sucking gently on her clit directly. 

Hilda’s toes curled and she whined around the mouthful. He legs opened wide as she could manage, the outside of her thighs almost flat against the desk. One of Lucia’s hands left her breasts and she quickly replaced it with her own, squeezing. Lucia’s hand traveled down her body. It disappeared around her hip, and Hilda didn’t have a thought to spare about where it was until she felt Lucia sucking on her clit and a finger sliding through her folds. 

“Oh-“ she said, muffled through the fabric between her teeth, and she broke off into a moan as the finger sank into her. Bless those strong and long Garlean fingers. They could hit all kinds of fun places that Hilda could never reach. And Lucia knew well by now just how to angle her finger. She planted a kiss against Hilda and pulled back enough to watch her finger sliding in and out. Hilda was extraordinarily wet, and so quickly. It was nothing to add another finger.

Hilda’s body was still so inviting. Lucia pressed kisses against the inside of her thighs, even daring to leave a dark hickey on the pale skin. Lucia chuckled and leaned back in, flicking her tongue against Hilda’s clit. 

Hilda’s legs twitched before clamping around Lucia’s head. “Oh gods Luce- fuck me right there.” The shirt fell from her mouth as she spoke, body beginning to tremble. Lucia was trapped, a captive audience to Hilda’s orgasm as she was tilted over the edge. Gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful. 

Hilda’s body trembled against Lucia’s lips and tightened around her fingers. Her thighs squeezed around Lucia’s ears. Slowly she relaxed with a sigh, legs opening wide and utterly boneless. She ran her hand up her body and chuckled, blush creeping down her neck and chest. 

“Mm…. you’re welcome.” Hilda said. Lucia snorted and stood. Her fingers moved suddenly and Hilda almost squealed. She would have, if one hand hadn’t covered her mouth. “Luce!”

“You think I’m finished either you after just one?” Lucia raised a brow and stood, standing over Hilda. She leaned down and kissed between Hilda’s breasts. “You sit here wearing nothing but my shirt to tempt me. Well, my sweet, consider me tempted.”

Hilda laughed and wrapped her arms around Lucia’s shoulders, fabric against cold metal. “That’s not very noble or knightly of you. But please, Temple Knight.” She winked at Lucia, and bit her lip as Lucia’s hand moved against her again, sounding absolutely gleeful. “Show me just how depraved you can be!”


End file.
